


Therapy

by roseslotusvioletiris



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, post 7x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseslotusvioletiris/pseuds/roseslotusvioletiris
Summary: Post 7x09. Hailey helps Jay post-surgery.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Therapy

Hailey inched closer towards Jay’s bedroom, not wanting to wake him up. He was never a easy sleeper, and with how the last month has been for him, what he has gone through, she didn’t want to bother him. 

It was time to change his bandage so she didn’t have much of a choice. With this in mind, she pushed the door open, unable to hold back a cringe when it creaked. 

Like she predicted, Jay quickly woke up. “Hailey?” His voice croaked, signaling the lack of usage due to sleep. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” She said hesitantly. When Jay started to struggle with sitting up, she rushed forward. She placed a hand on his back for extra support, unable to prevent herself from marveling at the fact she was feeling his back muscles. Reminding her that he was alive. 

He let out a yawn as he lifted his arms up to stretch. Hailey resisted the urge to yank his arms back down, watching as his bandage stretched. 

She didn’t realize her staring until Jay called her out on it. “Hailey, it’s fine.” He reassured her, holding out his hand for her to take. When she did he simply pulled her closer. 

Ever since the kidnapping, a shift had happened in their relationship. It was subtle, nothing monumental, but still just as significant. They found each other touching each other more, as if they needed a constant reminder that they were both here and okay. Unfortunately, it made her feelings for Jay more in the forefront, which she was still not willing to admit yet. To herself and to Jay. 

Hailey dropped his hand to take off his bandage. The wound looked better than yesterday and didn’t show any signs of concern. She picked up the rubbing alcohol she had brought along and began to apply it with gentle wipes of a towel. 

Jay watched her silently, the only indication of the alcohol’s sting being the clench of his jaw. 

“Sorry,” She murmured, pouring more of the liquid onto the towel. “I don’t make the greatest nurse.” 

“I’m still alive, so I think you’re doing an okay job.” He joked. It fell flat with the mention of his mortality though, causing him to backtrack. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” 

Hailey nodded, but her mind was yet again elsewhere. She knew he didn’t mean to bring up his close encounter with death. The memories started to rush back, of originally finding him, then the gunshot, and finding him with a bullet in his chest. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a deep breath, paying no mind to Jay’s gaze. Gaining control of herself was more important in this moment than pretending that everything was okay.

She felt desensitized from her apprehensions on being vulnerable lately. At least in front of Jay, anyway. Having multiple breakdowns can do that to a person. 

Jay sighed and Hailey braced herself. They were about to have the conversation they have been having daily recently. “You should be at work, Hailey.” 

Hailey ignored him. The wound was clean so now she was focused on placing a new bandage on. She purposely took longer than she needed to, smoothing nonexistent creases. 

She picked up the trash left over and started to walk away to throw it away. Jay’s hand on her elbow stopped her though, and she turned around with a sigh. 

“Being here isn’t good for you,” He began to tell her, his thumb rubbing small circles against her skin. “You should be working, getting your mind off of me.” 

He made it sound so simple. Hailey let out a watery laugh, her emotions starting to get the best of her yet again. Fuck. When was the last time she felt so weak, so powerless? 

She knew when. But she kept those memories locked up, ignoring the parallels of the two. 

“I’m not allowed to work, Jay.” She finally admitted. Her eyes were on his hand around her arm, not wanting to see his facial expression. “Voight made me go on leave three days ago.”

Despite her protests, Jay started to move over in his bed. He looked down on up at the open area, signaling to her to get in. 

Hailey got in carefully, making sure not to make any sudden movements. Jay was getting stronger every day, but a part of her couldn’t separate his current self from the one that was crashing in the ER. 

“What happened?” Jay asked. As if he didn’t know the answer. 

“I, uh, may have had a breakdown.” She said, eyes now on her interlocked hands over her lap. “In front of everyone in the district.” 

“Ah.” Thankfully he didn’t ask her to expand. Instead he went in another direction. “You know, therapy could be good for you.” 

Her gut reaction was to deny his suggestion. She was a Chicago police officer, damn it, she should be able to pull herself together. She swallowed the unsaid words instead, knowing it would be hypocritical of her. Just a few years ago she was hounding Jay to see a therapist. 

She nodded, agreeing nonverbally. Her pride kept her from saying it aloud. His mention of therapy made her think about him though. She knew he stopped going to therapy after a few months after successfully getting him to go. After this traumatic experience, he should start going again. 

“You too.” Hailey finally made eye contact with Jay, jolting her head back slightly when she realized how close they were. She was aware their shoulders and legs were touching, but she wasn’t expecting their noses to brush against each other. 

She wasn’t sure what to do. Her eyes automatically went down to his lips, and at that moment made her decision. She turned back forward, afraid of what she would have done if she spent just a second more that close to Jay’s face. 

Thankfully Jay acted like nothing had happened. “I already made an appointment.” 

Her sincere surprise had her facing Jay yet again, but this time she was more focused on his words than the man himself. “Really?” She felt her lips starting to turn up into a smile. 

“Yeah, really.” Jay reached over to grab one of her hands with his, interlocking their fingers together. “We’re going to be okay.” He said with conviction, squeezing her hand for good measure. 

Hailey believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this experience has changed Jay and Hailey in regards to their feelings for one another. But of course, they refuse to discuss it, and act like it’s just another part of their friendship/partnership. As always, I don’t own anything. And in regards to therapy: please go if you need it! (in a perfect world i wish people could go even if they don’t “need” it) take my word for it, i’m a therapy client and in grad school to become a therapist.


End file.
